Eternal Eclipse
by Merrie Khriste Masse
Summary: Alternate reality of Sailor Moon, where the characters are a negative (not necessarily evil) version of the original characters. Most of the Nega-Senshi are male, unlike Sailor Negamoon who's the sole female character. Wild (to an extent) wolf guardians compared to domesticated cats.


_**Chapter 1: Might Makes Right! The Iron Willed Negaearth Appears!**_

The realm was swirling around him in an kaleidoscope of colors. The man had an very odd appearance, at least when it came to earth standards. His hair was completely purple, and done up in an side ponytail topped off by an odango-like bun. It was long, and flowed down past his back. His face was handsome, far as males went. However, half of it was completely white, and his mismatched eyes only added to the odd appearance. The right eye was golden, and the left was green.. However, with the mood he was in, it was now purple. His green eye often turned purple if he was in a type of mood, especially one of piqued interest.

His priest robes flowed around him, in colors of white and black that was evenly matched in an way that resembled the ying-yang symbol. He looked up, as the realm's only source of light suddenly got eclipsed by an object.

"I knew it.. something's there.." He thought, now slightly smiling. "Something that holds awesome power. That kind of power could get into my way, when I go on with my plans for Earth.. Hmm. Should I destroy it?"

He looked down, and suddenly his calm, thoughtful appearance were shattered by a laugh-coming directly from himself.

"No...That kind of power could be useful! Just got to have the right creatures to capture it.. he he he." an almost maniacal grin spread across his face, as he said that one out loud.

He snapped out of his trace, and found himself back in one of the rooms in his home. The room resembled a shrine, a room of prayer. A loud humming noise filled the room, as the man mentally summoned his 'aides'. The humming suddenly stopped when an voice said, "You asked for us, Master Palan?"

Palan smiled, as he replied, "Well, that was quicker than usual."

He stood up, and turned to face them. They were all disguised as horse wranglers, but in reality they had the appearances of what most humans would call monsters-scaly skin with different skin tones. His left now green eye showed the outer illusion of them being horse wranglers, but his golden eye saw the truth.

"I take it that you already know. Good, then I won't have to tell you exactly what to do. Take this special rope and capture that horse-like creature for me.." Palan said, not smiling anymore.

He tossed the rope to the so-called horse wranglers, and they teleported out. Palan then pulled out a tarot card, which showed a black pegasus. He looked at it, almost smirking.

"Soon.." He said, "You'll be completely mine."

"'The time has come,' the walrus said, 'to speak of many things...'" mused the dark red headed senshi of time as he smirked at his monitor. "You know what this means..."

A lone adult female wolf sighed where she sat. "Why me?" she groaned.

"And what's wrong with sending you, I would like to know. Do tell. For from what I've seen through this screen, in other times, cats were more useful. Taiyou, you've got your work cut out for you. Just search for the one person who knows she's different from everyone else. Can't miss her...teal and purple aura, dark skin, blue eyes...she definitely stands out among the crowd where she lives."

The wolf sighed and muttered to herself as she started leaving the room: "How much more vague can you get?"

The things she was put through when she put up with the senshi of time's insane sense of humor. If it was anyone else, hell, if she had hands with opposable thumbs, things would be very different.

* * *

Kawari was walking across the open campus of Mugen Academy towards the soccer field for PE. Suddenly, she was pushed and she fell to the ground. A frown scrawled across her dark face as she picked herself up.

"Did you have a nice fall, Seikai?" her assailant jeered.

"Delightful," she sneered. "It'll make up for the awful winter you're going to have!"

Several students slow down to watch the confrontation between the two, which seems to be a semi-regular event. They all know to stay back a good distance else they risk getting hurt due to Kawari's infamous temper.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, Freak? Give me a mud bath?" he snickered.

"If that's what you want..." she said as anger flashed in her blue eyes. She then dropped and kicked the other student's legs from under him. Before the student completely collapsed on the ground, Kawari's hand touched the soil and willed mud to surface. With a satisfied squishing sound, Kawari stood up and looked down at her assailant as he floundered in the newly upturned mud puddle. She then rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face and said, "Ask and ye shall receive."

Several of the students that watched the incident chuckled as Kawari wiped her hands together then continued on to the soccer field for PE. An hour and a half later, classes let out for the day, and Kawari started walking through the forest to get home. She toyed with the idea of letting her hair down from its usual position, but was stopped with the nagging feeling that she was being watched.

"Come out and face me." Kawari called out.

"As you wish..." a throaty female voice replied.

Kawari turned to face the owner of the voice and found she had to look down at a lone wolf. She raises an eyebrow as she shakes her head. The wolf circled Kawari a few times then sat down in front of her before speaking again.

"Yes, definitely different." the wolf muttered.

Kawari rolled her eyes and replied, "Look who is talking..."

If it were possible for wolves to do so, the wolf appeared to be blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah, yes. Well, I wasn't sure you were who I was searching for until that incident earlier at Mugen Academy. I'd say that stage of my search went pretty well."

"Wait, you're saying that YOU set that thing up? What if I wasn't the one you were looking for?"

"Then I would of called for teachers to help you out. It doesn't take much to get anyone to do what's needed. That and the fact that you didn't freak out like most humans would when talking with a wolf that can talk the human language... Proof positive that you're who I'm looking for. Now, as for why I was searching for you..."

* * *

The next morning Kawari got up before dawn and after a small breakfast, headed out to the edge of the forest. It wasn't long before the same wolf from the previous day appeared and put a broach down on the ground. Kawari eyed the wolf and the broach warily.

"So much for thinking that this was all a dream." Kawari grumbled.

"What kept you? I was waiting for a little while now."

"The prerogative of the idle."

"Aren't you even going to wonder why I was waiting for so long?"

"Very well," Kawari said, stifling a yawn. "Why were you waiting?"

"The wranglers sped up their search. If we hurry, we might be able to get there before they capture that horse."

"What?" Kawari asked, now fully awake. "Why didn't you contact me sooner?"

The wolf sighed and said, "With all the rush of finding you, I never caught your name, so I couldn't locate you through the phone book."

"I guess that makes us even. You never told me if you even have a name."

At that the wolf made as if she was going to say something but her jaw dropped.

"Forgive me. I am Taiyou."

"Interesting name. All right, now that I know your name, I suppose it's my turn. Seikai Kawari."

Taiyou's eyes slightly bulged. She then tried unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle by making it look like she was coughing. Kawari gave Taiyou a dirty look.

"I'm so very sorry. Your name just seemed very.. well fitting considering the fact of who you're to become. This is the broach I mentioned yesterday. It's yours and it'll help you transform. You'll know what to say when the time comes, now let's hurry."

Kawari grabbed the broach and pocketed it for the time being. She then followed Taiyou deep into the forest to the outskirts of a clearing where the so called wranglers slowly attempted to circle and capture what appeared to be a black mare. Taiyou's fur stood on end as she got into a crouching position. Kawari stood out of eye sight behind a tree and watched as the wranglers circled the horse some more.

A sudden movement had the horse all but staring directly in Kawari's eyes and Kawari gasped as a split second flashback had Kawari thinking she saw wings on the horse in front of her. After shaking off the shock, Kawari muttered a single word.

"Eclipse."

Taiyou looked up at Kawari questioningly. Kawari kept her eyes on the scene before her as she pulled out the broach Taiyou gave her.

"Earth Gaia Power, Make Up!"

With her left hand, Kawari tossed up her brooch. Falling into a fetal position a wave of earth covered her. From the mound of earth a large plant resembling an orchid bloomed and Sailor Negaearth posed at the edge of the bloom.

"World Sniper!"

At the word 'World', a large Earth globe seemed to rise behind her as she crossed her arms over her chest. Turning one and a quarter times she faced sideways towards the wranglers and the mare. Bringing her arms up as if she were readying herself to shoot a bow. Energy arced forming a teal bow as a purple energy arrow in the form of a twisted arrow with a thorny tip formed in her free hand. The word 'Sniper' heralded the conclusion of the attack as an arrow shot past the wranglers and instantly turned into a crude bridle and reins, forming around the mare's head.

"I hate to disappoint you boys, but this horse is taken. I suggest you shove off before I have to get violent."

The wranglers look quizzically at each other than at the source of the voice.

"Who are you to defy the whims of our Master Palan?"

"Like the circle of life, I am the infinite sailor suited soldier, Sailor Negaearth. Hell hath no fury when I'm scorned. Earth Bullet!"

Calling the phrase out she crouched down and a purple energy ball formed between her hands. The orb crackled and grew larger quickly taking on the size of a basketball. The energy was then tranferred to one hand and she shoved it towards the enemy. The energy ball slammed into the wranglers, paralyzing them and eliminating the threat they presented.

Sailor Negaearth then leapt past the wranglers and looked eye to eye at the horse.

"You're no regular horse, are you...Eclipse?"

The horse that Negaearth called Eclipse shook her head then in an awkward fashion, bowed before Negaearth. A soft white aura surrounded Eclipse as her main and tail turned grayish white and wings appeared, confirming Negaearth's suspicions that Eclipse was indeed a pegasus. Negaearth jumped onto Eclipse's back and looked at the wranglers.

"Taiyou, how many wranglers do you suppose it would take to warn this 'Master Palan' about not messing with my planet and everything on it?"

A broad grin spread on Taiyou's face.

"One." came the wolf's reply.

"You know what to do. Find me when you're finished."

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, Negaearth urged Eclipse to take off. Taiyou then started to circle the wranglers in the same matter that they were doing only moments before to Eclipse.

* * *

"Ahh! Master Palan!" The monster gasped loudly, as it stumbled into the room where Palan was Meditating.

Annoyed at being disturbed while in one of his private thoughts, he snapped, "What is it that was so important that you had to come into here so loudly like that?"

He quickly rose to his feet, and then sent the monster flying across the room with one of his punches. Whimpering, the monster held the injured side of his head to his hands.

"Did you bring my beautiful creature to me?" Palan inquired, thinking to himself that it would surely make up for this disturbance.

Dreading another direct punch, the monster braced himself when he replied, "Somebody stopped us from doing it.. She was really powerful.."

Palan's cold right green eye turned to purple in anger.

"Who was she?"

"S-she called herself Sailor Negaearth.."

"Negaearth? That surely must not be her real name.. No matter. Tell your other companions to finish her off. Then have them get with the program and capture that beautiful creature for me."

"But...she killed all of my companions.. I barely got back here alive..."

"What?"

Shocked at this turn of events, much less the fact that there was actually somebody out there that was powerful enough to kill off his own supernatural servants, Palan growled. Enraged, he then broke the wooden table next to him in half. The monster shrunk back, knowing Palan's unpredictable characteristics.. If he was angry enough, he might turn on his own servant and do just about the same thing to the servant as he did to the table just moments earlier.

To the monster's surprise, Palan grew so calm that it was almost bizarre to watch him as he let out a high-pitched girlish laugh. Pulling out an fan out of thin air, Palan started fanning himself as he thought about what his servant just had told him. That's when a thought occurred to him. Maybe that girl was the owner of that beautiful pegasus, and that might be the source of all her powers.

Then in that case, he would just proceed with gathering all the other resources needed for Hoshite to move on with phase two, and at that point, he would just grab that pegasus for himself before he could move on with the next step needed for his own plans. Satisfied with that thought, Palan turned to his servant who was reluctantly standing there.

"My little darling..." Palan cooed to the surprised monster in an almost woman-like voice, "Forget about that girl and that beautiful creature.. you'd had an awful day, haven't you? Rest for now. I'll call for you when I've thought of something."

All the monster could do was nod, and get out of there quickly as he could without seeming rude to his own master. He had no idea what had done on with master Palan, but he was very, very lucky.. and he thanked the god of order for that.

"Today is just swiftly passing by.. Tomorrow is a whole new day, full of possible successes.." Palan thought out loud, as he made the fan vanish back into thin air.

With that, a loud hysterical laugh could be heard from the many chambers of the realm.

* * *

The time guardian put down his bowl of popcorn, stood up from his overstuffed chair, turned from his monitor and shook his head as he smirked. He then unconsciously picked up the Time Key.

"Why is it there are so many more horses' asses than there are horses? People are like teabags - you don't know how strong they are until you put them in hot water. We've got ourselves a natural Warrior Princess. Albeit a hot tempered one. But let's just keep that from prying eyes for the time being, shall we? Given the capacity to be stupid, people will be."

He then walked over to a mirror that covered the entire wall and looked at his uniform. Closing his eyes and breathing in, he reverted to his human form and with a flick of the wrist makes the Time Key vanish into hyperspace. A portal then opened before him as he opened his pine green eyes.

Walking into the portal, the insane guardian of time could be heard calling out, "Home, James!"


End file.
